


顺从

by Naxim



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 利亚姆靠在诺尔房间的门口抽烟。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 8





	顺从

利亚姆靠在诺尔房间的门口抽烟。

利亚姆很安静，好像只是为了把烟吹到诺尔的房间所以才站在这里，外套也没脱。安安静静地等他哥回头。

诺尔在整理自己的东西，并不是很想搭理忽然出现的利亚姆，但是当手里的东西整理好被放到一边之后，诺尔发现利亚姆还在那里，所以诺尔不得不去面对利亚姆。

“你没等我。”利亚姆等到诺尔回头，烟含在嘴里模模糊糊地说。

诺尔皱巴了一下他那张臭脸，做出一个意味不明的表情，从床上下来走到利亚姆面前把嘴里的那根烟抽走夹在自己手里。

“你今年几岁，放学还要我接你回家吗？”

利亚姆还是那个愣愣的样子，眼睛不知道在看哪，可能是在看他哥领子上的拉链，一只手插在兜里，一只手在玩自己的衣摆，没有绕开他哥走进房间里的意思，也没有离开的意思。

半长的头发垂在脸颊边，发尾刚好长出下巴一点，软软地翘在脸颊边，但是又把侧边面的头发剪短露出耳朵，显然这是一个故意的发型，不是随意留长的。利亚姆总是对他的头发很好，可能比女人对头发都好。

嗯，平刘海到眉毛，下面是漂亮的蓝眼睛，长睫毛，一张干净的脸，显得利亚姆的嘴巴特别红。女人们化妆不会让嘴巴那么突兀，她们会把脸颊也打成红的。但是利亚姆不化妆，脸上有一点胡渣。

诺尔咪起眼睛，拿着嘴里的烟抽了一口，打量着利亚姆，他的弟弟。

嗯，不对，是妹妹。

利亚姆还在玩他的衣服，白白胖胖的手指裹在深色的衣服里，露出来一截，诺尔把那只动来动去的手抓过来，利亚姆无辜的视线最终还是和诺尔对上了。

诺尔把人拉到床边，自己坐在床上，利亚姆还站着。

利亚姆开始脱自己的衣服。

外套，卫衣，脱了就任由它们掉在地上，解开皮带，脱掉裤子，然后是内裤。房间里很暖和。利亚姆在诺尔面前站着，留下一件薄薄的白色打底衫和一双袜子，从衣服堆里走出来，然后顺从地跪坐到诺尔的两腿间，头靠在诺尔的小腹上。

诺尔没有放下那根烟的意思，摸了摸利亚姆毛茸茸的脑袋。利亚姆在解他的裤子，把脸埋在胯下呼吸，挺翘的鼻子隔着内裤在阴茎上滑动。诺尔能听到利亚姆的呼吸声越来越大越并且来越急促，利亚姆的嘴里发出湿漉漉的声音。

诺尔把利亚姆的脑袋推开，先是看到红彤彤的脸，呼吸急促。视线往下，果然，利亚姆一只手放在衣服下摆里，那里顶起一个弧度，前液打湿那片布料，被盯着看，那只手还意犹未尽地又撸了两把。

诺尔皱着眉头用穿着鞋的脚把那只手踢开，利亚姆的喉咙里发出不满的咕哝，但也乖乖把手放在旁边。随后诺尔的脚踩到利亚姆张开的双腿间，探进下摆，硬的鞋头磨蹭那根不安分的东西，还有下面的囊带。

利亚姆浑身颤抖，但是又不敢有太大的动作，又喘又叫，他还是有点害怕诺尔真的忽然用力踩上去的，这事他哥干得出来，如果他乱动惹毛他哥的话。橡胶鞋头对最脆弱的地方来说太硬了，有点疼，但是显然利亚姆也爽得很，快来了，他不想诺尔这个时候停下。

利亚姆被订在地毯上，快感和痛感混着恐惧逐渐积累，最后利亚姆在诺尔的鞋子下射了出来，衣服被彻底弄脏了。诺尔这时轻轻踢了一脚，并没有很用力，但足以让利亚姆的双腿弹起来又放下，同时彻底哭出来。

诺尔把鞋子从衣服底下抽出来，精液没有射到鞋子上，但鞋头也亮晶晶的。诺尔很满意利亚姆现在乱七八糟的样子，头发因为汗水泪水糊在脸上，睫毛沾着水，嘴唇红润，还在不停喘气。诺尔有点想念那张嘴的温度了。

所以他趁利亚姆还在高潮后劲里，把自己裤子扯下来，掰开利亚姆的嘴，没管利亚姆慌张的眼神，把阴茎捅进去，然后自顾自地抽插起来。

利亚姆还在哭，眯起眼睛，把嘴巴张得更大，收起牙齿，让诺尔的阴茎像操他屁股一样进进出出。诺尔其实更喜欢利亚姆的嘴，毕竟这里不需要任何润滑和前戏也能表现出色。

诺尔低头看利亚姆，非常漂亮，别人看利亚姆低头时也许也能看到这个角度，但是利亚姆本人可能不知道这显得他的嘴巴有多色情。利亚姆还是太肆无忌惮了，不知收敛，鬼知道还有多少男人对着他的照片撸管，当然这包括诺尔自己，早些年诺尔还会对着利亚姆睡着的脸撸，漂亮的天使。但是利亚姆像色情玩具一样无条件地给他随意使用，就算结了婚利亚姆也是专门为他服务的婊子，诺尔心里又出现了一种满足感。

诺尔顶着利亚姆的喉咙射精，一大泡，射了利亚姆一嘴，来不及吞下地在诺尔抽出阴茎的时候从嘴角留下来。利亚姆坐在地上把嘴里的东西都吃下去，诺尔抓起他的手臂往浴室里拖，然后发现利亚姆刚刚坐的那片地毯已经湿了一片。


End file.
